Rache ist süß
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Das sollte ein ganz normaler Tag in meinem Leben werden – doch dann kam mir ein Todesser in den Weg, zu dem es sich wohl noch nicht herumgesprochen hatte, dass der Krieg vorbei war, und der mich gegen meinen Willen in die Welt nach HP7 entführte ...
1. Die Entführung

_So, nachdem die anderen angefangen haben, ihre Self-Insert-Challenges hochzuladen, mache ich mal weiter.  
Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört alles JKR außer meineeine, ich gehöre mir selbst. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_'Ich', das ist Julia gleich Imperiatus, und meine Rumtreiberkolleginnen - von denen Geli gleich Trovia und Meike gleich Kitkat2006 auftreten - haben mir die Wörter _Taschenrechner, Sonnenschirm, Arbeitsmarkt, Belustigungsutensilien, Rimini _vorgegeben._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und für alle, die sich das fragen werden: Japp, bei den Rahmeninfos (wie zum Beispiel, wen Neville heiratet, oder auch den Zweitnamen von Harrys und Ginnys Sohn James etcetc.) habe ich mich an Rowlings Vorgaben gehalten!_

* * *

**Rache ist süß – die Entführung**

* * *

_Rache ausüben._ Das schwarze Feld auf einem Plan voller Felder sprang von schwarz auf rot, und er fluchte in sich hinein. Wieder kein Treffer. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er könnte sie alle töten, aber dann würde er auffallen. Würde nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben, die richtige zu töten, wenn er Pech hatte. _Rache ausüben._ Mürrisch rollte er den Plan zusammen – er würde die Gelegenheit erhalten.

* * *

Phineas Nigellus gab leise Schnarchlaute von sich; Albus Dumbledore stimmte mit ein, doch eine gealterte Minerva McGonagall ignorierte sie beide. Ignorierte das Porträt Severus Snapes, das hinter ihr hing und sie wie immer mit finsteren Blicken durchbohrte. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, herausfordernd zurückzustarren – und _Snape _niederzustarren hatte in der Tat seinen Reiz, trotz allem –, ordnete stattdessen die wenigen Briefe, die die Eulen besorgter Eltern so kurz vor Weihnachten überbrachten. Genoss den Umstand, dass die Sorge der Eltern nicht mehr die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder betreffen musste, sondern deren Noten. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, ihr aufforderndes „Herein" ohne aufzusehen. Nun saß ihr Lehrer für Kräuterkunde vor ihr, und wenn Professor McGonagall den jungen Mann musterte, der vom zaghaften Tollpatsch zum selbstsicheren Ebenbild seines Vaters herangewachsen war – ‚nur das rundliche Gesicht, das hat Neville von seiner Mutter'. Wenn sie Professor Longbottom musterte, dann musste sie schlucken, den Gedanken daran verdrängen, was der Krieg sie alles gekostet hatte.

Und noch immer kostete, auch wenn sie nicht mehr wirklich von einem Krieg reden konnten. Minerva seufzte; es war nicht so, als wäre Longbottom unmittelbar in Gefahr. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass sich daran etwas änderte, aber es war ihre Idee gewesen, und sie ergab Sinn. Eine Minerva McGonagall schlug keine sinnlosen Ideen vor. Schlug erst recht keine sinnlosen Ideen mehr vor, seit sie die Leitung der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei übernommen hatte.

Und wenn ihr Feind diese Idee nicht durchschaute, wäre Neville auch nicht in Gefahr – das Risiko war sehr gering, vorausgesetzt sie waren „immer wachsam". Bei dem Gedanken an Alastor Moody biss Minerva die Zähne zusammen, grüßte Longbottom mit einem knappen Nicken und verschränkte die Hände vor sich auf dem prunkvollen Schreibtisch.

„Ich komme gleich zur Sache", fing sie ohne Vorrede an, denn Zeit hatten sie keine. Ms. Abbott, die seit geraumer Zeit Mrs. Longbottom war, lag bereits in den Wehen. „Zuerst einmal bestehe ich darauf, dass Sie sich den heutigen Tag frei nehmen, Professor! Ihre Frau im St. Mungo's besuchen, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine." Soviel zum positiven Teil der Nachricht, und Minerva bedeutete dem bereits aufspringenden Neville, sich noch eine kurze Weile zu gedulden, schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken wieviel schneller Longbottom im Kopf geworden war, seit er das erste Mal seinen Zauberstab geschwungen hatte und dabei das halbe Klassenzimmer in Deckung flüchtete.

„Ich muss Sie noch um etwas bitten. Neville ..." Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Minerva McGonagall um Worte verlegen war, und alarmiert hob Longbottom die Brauen, doch McGonagall gab ihm keine Gelegenheit für Einwürfe.

„Am besten, ich hole etwas aus ... Am Tag der ‚legendären Schlacht um Hogwarts', in den Sekunden, als Bellatrix Lestrange durch Molly Weasleys Hand fiel und befürchten musste, dass es ihrem Meister ebenso ergehen könnte ... in diesen letzten Sekunden brach für Mrs. Lestrange eine Welt zusammen, wie Sie sich sicher denken können. Was ich genaugenommen recht gut heiße, denn ihre Welt war – gut, lassen wir das. Jedenfalls", abermals zögerte Minerva, zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern,

„Mrs. Lestrange hatte vielleicht ein, zwei Sekunden um diesen Entschluss zu fassen ... Den Entschluss, Vorkehrungen zu treffen falls ihr Meister fallen würde. Kurzum, sie hat ihren Neffen Draco Malfoy verhext – um sich an ihrer Schwester zu rächen, denn dass diese Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten hatte wurde ihr klar, als Mr. Hagrid wie verrückt nach Harry Potter schrie, während dieser sich unter dem Tarnumhang versteckte. Was dazu führt, dass nun Mr. Malfoy benutzt werden soll, um sich an dem zu rächen, der Du-weißt-schon-wen schließlich zur Strecke brachte."

– „Harry Potter", warf Neville Longbottom ein und rutschte im Sitz nach vorne, suchte nach einer bequemeren Position; wollte offensichtlich erfahren, worauf dies hinauslaufen würde – es schnell erfahren, damit er seiner Frau in den Wehen Händchen halten konnte.

„Harry Potter", bestätigte Professor McGonagall und rückte ihre Brille zurecht – sie musste kein Legilimens sein, um zu wissen, dass Neville an die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Wochen in Potters Nähe dachte, von denen ausführlich in der Zeitung berichtet wurde, „Bedauerlicherweise kennt niemand den genauen Aufenthaltsort Mr. Malfoys! Mrs. Lestranges Flüche sind äußerst effektiv gewesen."

– „Natürlich", pflichtete Neville Longbottom seiner Vorgesetzten bei, versuchte so offensichtlich nicht an seine Eltern zu denken, dass Minerva ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog, und rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht, die er seit der Schlacht brauchte, über die die beiden gerade redeten, „Gerüchten zufolge muss sie getobt haben, dass sie neben ihrer Nichte Tonks nicht auch noch deren Mann töten konnte, weil Dolohow ihr zuvor gekommen ist ..." Neville räusperte sich geräuschvoll, zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte dann: „Aber aus welchem Grund können Sie mir das nicht erzählen, nachdem ich Hannah beistehen konnte?"

– „Ah, jetzt kommen wir dem Kern der Sache näher!" lächelte Minerva und lehnte sich in dem thronartigen Schreibtischsessel zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass Albus mittlerweile wach war und dem Gespräch unauffällig lauschte.

„Wie Sie wissen, war Mrs. Lestrange äußerst rücksichtslos bei der Verfolgung ihrer Ziele – wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht eins von Potters Familienmitgliedern als Geisel nimmt, um an diesen heranzukommen. Deswegen planen Potter und Ron Weasley, Ginny und Harrys Sohn in Sicherheit zu bringen, während die beiden mit ihren Auroren Malfoy suchen! Und da kommen Sie ins Spiel."

Auf Nevilles Stirnrunzeln hin fuhr sie fort, „Es ist bekannt, dass Hannah ein Kind erwartet, und Harrys und Ginnys Sohn ist kaum mehrere Monate alt. Mir kam die Idee, den Jungen – er heißt übrigens James, James Sirius Potter – während der nächsten Zeit bei Ihnen und Ihrer Frau zu verstecken. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind."

Eine Woche später kamen Neville und Hannah Longbottom aus dem Mungo's, jeder mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. Ein rosa eingewickeltes Bündel namens Alice Longbottom, das kaum ihre kleinen Augen öffnen konnte, und ein blau eingewickelter Säugling, der offiziell Alices Zwillingsbruder Frank war. Keiner der Ärzte, die bei der Entbindung dabei waren erinnerte sich daran, nur ein Kind entbunden zu haben. In einem Haus, nicht weit entfernt, seufzte Harry Potter; wenn er seine Ginny doch auch so leicht in Sicherheit bringen könnte ...

* * *

_Mehrere Monate nach dieser Unterredung_

Wind blies mir kalt ins Gesicht, ließ die Zweige einer nahen, krumm gewachsenen Fichte rauschen, und ich schlug den Kragen hoch, versuchte den Nieselregen von mir zu halten; von der Glühweinbude neben mir tropfte ein schwerer Klumpen Schneematsch auf den gepflasterten Boden, und selbst der typische Weihnachtsmarktgeruch konnte einem wirklich nicht das Gefühl vermitteln, dies alles sei romantisch.

Gut, denn im Moment war mir nicht nach Romantik; vor einer halben Stunde erst vom Schreibtisch in meinem Zimmer im Wohnheim geflohen – auf dem noch immer zwei halb gelöste Arbeitsblätter auf mich warteten, die morgen abgegeben werden wollten – hatte ich noch keinen Nerv, meinen **Taschenrechner** wieder zur Hand zu nehmen und mich hinter einem Berg aus Uni-Büchern zu vergraben.

Nicht, seit diese Postkarte aus dem beunruhigend schnell anwachsenden Berg halb beschmierter Blätter gefallen war. Eine Postkarte aus **Rimini**, die ich eigentlich vergessen wollte, es aber nicht über mich gebracht hatte, sie wegzuwerfen. Sie kam immerhin von André. _Sitze hier unter einem __**Sonnenschirm**_, schön für ihn. Was fiel diesem Kerl ein, mir eine Postkarte aus _Rimini _zu schicken, eine Woche nachdem er mir erklärt hatte, ich würde nicht mehr als eine Freundin für ihn sein?!

Eine Stunde später brütete ich wieder über meinen Stochastikbüchern; nicht, dass sich meine Stimmung gebessert hätte – nein, diese Leistung hatte mein schlechtes Gewissen vollbracht, immerhin wollten die Dozenten die Aufgaben, und ich wollte zur Klausur zugelassen werden.

Im Hintergrund summte mein Laptop vor sich hin, von Zeit zu Zeit beteiligte ich mich sogar am Chat meiner Rumtreiber-Kolleginnen – und wirklich, zu chatten _ist _sehr viel attraktiver als zu beurteilen, ob ein Rancher gut ist, wenn er fünf von 20 Kühen, die er am Morgen kennenlernte, die richtigen Namen zuordnen kann. Und lustiger, ich grinste in mich hinein, als Geli und Meike über ihre Farbvorlieben von **Belustigungsutensilien **diskutierten – oh nein, ihr wollt _definitiv nicht _wissen, was Belustigungsutensilien sind! Ich schnitt eine Grimasse, dachte wieder an André.

Das Summen der Gegensprechanlage riss mich aus einer Antwort, dass gegen rosa wirklich nichts einzuwenden sei. Ich schwang meine Beine vom Tisch und holte mir meine sicher schon fast wieder kalte Käsepizza, die ich vor einer halben Stunde bestellt hatte (denn dieser Lieferservice lieferte _immer_ lauwarm, ich war nur zu faul um einen anderen zu finden).

Lektion Nummer eins, traue nie einer Käsepizza, die eigentlich eine Pizza mit Meeresfrüchten ist, und die du nur isst, weil dir dein Magen schon in den Kniekehlen hängt. Zu Stochastik kam ich an diesem Tag jedenfalls nicht mehr ...

* * *

Als erstes merkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer im Wohnheim war. Der Boden war eiskalt und bestimmt kein Laminatboden, und im Wohnheim wäre es selbst im Winter nie _so _kalt – man hatte mehrere Nachbarn, die stets das eigene Zimmer mitheizten, und wenn überhaupt, dann war es dort zu warm. Nebenbei fragte ich mich, wie ich bei diesem Hämmern in meinem Kopf überhaupt etwas wahrnehmen konnte und schlug die Augen auf. 

Mein erster Eindruck bestätigte sich; kein Studentenwohnheim, weder in Bayreuth noch sonst wo. Eher eine übergroße Lagerhalle, alles dunkel und grau und vollgestellt, und während ich noch ängstlich grübelte, wie _zum Henker _ich hier gelandet war, wo auch immer ‚hier' war, öffnete sich neben mir eine Tür, und ein großer Blonder mit spitzem Gesicht und kalten grauen Augen trat ein. Ein kurzer Blick des Mannes, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte, auf seine Uhr, dann zog er die Stirn kraus und sprach: „Du bist nicht Ginny Potter."

‚Was du nicht sagst, Kumpel (auch wenn mein Entführer definitiv nicht mein Kumpel war), aber _das _weiß ich auch!' Hab ich erwähnt, dass Angst mich sarkastisch macht? Ich _kannte _überhaupt keine Ginny Potter, und – Moment, hatte der gerade _Potter _gesagt? Wie in ‚Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes'? ‚Ein durchgeknallter Fan', war mein erster Gedanke, und obwohl ich auch einer jener Fans war, beruhigte mich dies kein bisschen – immerhin hatte der Blonde mich entführt, und in dieser Situation war durchgeknallt nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Was willst du denn von Ginny Potter?" versuchte ich kläglich, Konversation zu betreiben um mehr über meine missliche Lage herauszufinden, doch der Kerl schnappte ohne mich eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen nach einem Besen, stieg auf – ‚armer Irrer', dachte ich mir – und flog durch das sich öffnende Tor zur Lagerhalle davon. _JA_, wenn ich es doch sage, er _flog _davon und zwar auf einem _Besen._ Ja, _BESEN_! B, E, S, E, N, wie in Feuerblitz oder Silberpfeil oder wie sie alle heißen.

Das große Tor hatte sich längst wieder geschlossen, als ich es endlich schaffte, meine entgleisten Gesichtszüge zu bemerken und dagegen anzukämpfen. Nun war ich die ‚arme Irre', die nicht einmal mehr ihren Augen trauen konnte. Nicht, wenn diese ihr einen Mann auf einem fliegenden Besen zeigten. Das Studium hatte mich endgültig geschafft.

* * *

Es war viel zu kalt zum schlafen, und während mir die Zähne klapperten, wurde es langsam dunkel. Noch dunkler, als es in der Halle eh schon war, meine ich. So vergingen mehrere Stunden, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wann mein geheimnisvoller – irrer – Entführer zurückkommen würde, und – ja, ich gestehe – ich hatte Angst. 

Es war so eisig, dass ich meine Beine kaum mehr spürte, und das machte mir Angst – die Fesseln um meine Arme, die leider fest genug waren um mich bewegungsunfähig zu halten, machten mir Angst – dass ich keine Seile oder Handschellen oder so spüren konnte, der Gedanke dass ich wohl langsam verrückt wurde, machte mir Angst ... ihr seht, wohin dies führen muss. Außerdem beunruhigte mich, dass ich nirgends etwas sehen konnte, um meine ohnehin nicht existenten Fesseln zu lösen. Hilfe, ich werde verrückt! Seht mich nicht so an, wenn ihr in meiner Lage wärt, würdet ihr das auch denken. ‚Nicht existente Fesseln, die ich lösen musste, pf!' Wieder dieser Sarkasmus, der mir nicht weiterhelfen würde.

Ich war fast schon heißer vom Schreien, als die Seitentür sich öffnete, durch die der blonde Entführer das erste mal in mein Gefängnis geschlurft war. Ob ich vor lauter Panik schrie oder tatsächlich daran glaubte, jemand würde die Hilfeschreie hören, konnte ich nicht sagen; würde es euch vor lauter Scham nicht sagen, wenn ich es wüsste. Nichts für ungut. Fast schon panisch dachte ich an all die Reportagen über entführte Kinder und misshandelte Frauen in der Zeitung und im Fernsehen.

„Weißt du, wo Ginny Potter ist?" fragte mein Entführer schroff, seine Stimme so eisig wie meine Schenkel, und ein Blick in die hellgrauen Augen ließ mich zusammenzucken. Mehr als ein knappes Kopfschütteln und den Versuch, mich möglichst klein zu machen brachte ich nicht zustande, und das auflodernde Feuer in diesen Augen – als Reaktion auf meine negative Antwort – schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Langsam hob sich der rechte Arm des Fremden, in der ein Holzstab ruhte, dünn und etwa zehn Zoll lang und diesmal bestimmt kein Besen. Das Holz geriet in Bewegung, dann brach ein Feuersturm los.


	2. Harry Potter

_So, Kapitel 2 von 3. Ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß und bitte euch, meine Sucht nach Reviews ein bisschen zu befriedigen ;-) Lasst mich bitte wissen, wie ihr es gefunden habt!_

* * *

**Rache ist süß – Harry Potter**

* * *

Stöhnend schlug ich die Augen auf und sah mich um, ignorierte das Stechen zwischen meinen Schläfen. Ich lag in einem alten Himmelbett mit grün-silbernen Bettüberzügen und passenden Vorhängen, die zurückgebunden waren. Ein zweiter Blick teilte mir mit, dass ich mich allein in einem Zimmer befand, das nicht viel heller wirkte als mein letztes Gefängnis, und beim Gedanken an die Lagerhalle schauderte ich. Mürrisch setzte ich mich auf, das Bett knarrte, und ich schlüpfte in bereitstehende Hausschuhe, schlich mich aus dem Zimmer – bemühte mich dabei, die Tür nicht knarzen zu lassen, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Hausherren nicht auf mich zu ziehen. 

Vor mir lag eine Treppe, die in eine dunkle Halle hinunterführte, die an eines der alten Herrenhäuser erinnerte, die immer im Fernsehen zur Schau gestellt wurden. Soviel zum Thema ‚keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen', als unter mir eine der alten Stufen knarrte, flogen von einem Porträt neben mir die schwarzen Vorhänge beiseite und ich hörte eine schrille Stimme kreischen. „MUGGEL! Muggel im HAUS MEINER VÄTER, Abschaum, DRECK, MISSGEBURTEN! ..." Ein Knall, dann legten sich die Vorhänge über das Porträt und schluckten die markerschütternden Schreie, die in meinen Ohren nachhallten wie ein pfeifender Kessel in der Frequenz einer Fledermaus.

Ein Mann mit schwarzem Strubbelhaar und einem Stab ähnlich dem meines Entführers stand am Fuß der Treppe und nahm den Holzstab vom Bild, musterte mich aufmerksam. Schien nicht überrascht, dass ich wie festgefroren und möglichst klein dastand und kaum wagte zu blinzeln.

So musterten wir uns eine zeitlang, er am Fuß der Treppe und ich mitten drauf, und allmählich schlich sich ein sanftes Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Mannes, der unerwartet freundlich wirkte, mit Augen, die das genaue Gegenteil meines Entführers darstellten. Grün und warm und überhaupt nicht angewidert. Sein Lächeln wuchs in die Breite – er schien sich wunderbar zu amüsieren – und mein Blick wanderte zu einer Narbe auf der Stirn des jungen Mannes. Einer blitzförmigen Narbe, wie sie in den ‚Harry Potter'-Büchern immer beschrieben wird. Sollte das etwa ... ?

„Guten Morgen, Harry Potter!" Ich wagte es zum ersten Mal zu sprechen, war mittlerweile von ‚ich werde verrückt' zu ‚ich träume' gewechselt, und ich gestehe, der Gedanke, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung war, erschien sehr beruhigend.

Kaum hatte ich jedoch dem immer breiter grinsenden Zauberer vor mir – der überhaupt nicht aussah wie in den Filmen, oh nein – die warme Hand geschüttelt, da schrie ich unter dem Schmerz einer plötzlichen Ohrfeige auf, und nun zuckte Potter entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Tut mir leid, aber Hermine – Hermine Granger, ich meine, mittlerweile Weasley ... Hermine erzählt immer, dass Muggel keinen Schmerz spüren wenn sie träumen", erklärte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln, „und das hatten Sie doch angenommen, oder?"

Na toll, ich träumte also nicht, das bewies mir meine Wange, die brannte als wäre sie der Zuckerhut einer Feuerzangenbowle! Wie betäubt folgte ich dem Mann, der vorgab Harry Potter zu sein eine weitere Treppe hinunter, bis wir in einer Küche ankamen, die voller kaum sein könnte.

Vor mir fläzte sich eine Meute rothaariger Menschen auf die wackligen Stühle, „Ron, George, Bill und Percy Weasley", stellte ‚Potter' einige von ihnen vor, dazwischen eine eindeutig schwangere Frau mit buschigen Haaren, „Hermine Weasley", eine Frau mit dunklem, wallenden Haar und einem Jungen mit türkisfarbenen Haaren auf dem Schoß, „Andromeda Tonks und Teddy Lupin", und dazu ein Wesen einer Art, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, „Kreacher". Der Hauself stand von einer Sekunde auf die nächste stramm da mit einem baumelnden Medaillon auf der Brust, während ein Löffel in dem Topf hinter ihm von allein weiterrührte, und ich rieb mir über die Augen, doch das Bild veränderte sich kein bisschen. Der Löffel rührte immer noch ohne Hilfe, und der Junge hatte nach wie vor seine hellen türkisen Haare.

Nun stellte ich unangenehm berührt fest, dass ich im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit stand und versuchte, mich möglichst klein zu machen. Da ich doch nicht träumte, gelang es mir nicht, mich auch nur annähernd klein genug zu machen.

„Ich begreife nicht, warum du sie nicht einfach in der Lagerhalle gelassen hast, ihre Fesseln gelöst und ihr Gedächtnis verändert hast", warf der Mann ein, den ‚Potter' als Ron vorgestellt hatte und stand auf, nahm mich gleichgültig in Augenschein, „immerhin wird Malfoy jetzt auch hinter ihr her sein, oder?"

– „Nicht so unhöflich, Ron", warf Potter lächelnd ein und winkte mir, mich auf einen Platz am Tisch zu setzen. Der Gedanke, der ganzen Szenerie – und so vielen Leuten, deren Absichten ich nicht einmal erahnen konnte – noch näher zu kommen, behagte mir nicht. „Ich stehe lieber", erklärte ich also und verschränkte die Arme abwehrend vor meiner Brust.

Einen Moment musterte Potter mich mit einer Intensität, dass mir kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagten, dann lächelte er betont und meinte „wie Sie wünschen, Julia!", steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und lehnte sich mit der Kehrseite an den langen, alten Holztisch – machte keine Anstalten mir zu verraten, woher er meinen Namen kannte.

Die anderen Anwesenden setzten sich, sofern dies noch nicht geschehen, und musterten die Szene aufmerksam, während ich sie musterte. Die Weasleys, die so ganz anders aussahen als in den Filmen; pf, die Haare der Schauspieler waren nicht annähernd so rot. Hermine, die in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte und nur noch Wochen von der Entbindung entfernt sein konnte. Andromeda Tonks, die sich für ihr Alter erstaunlich gut gehalten hatte und doch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Helena Bonham Carter hatte. Ich widerstand dem Impuls, den jungen Teddy genauer zu mustern – für kleine Kinder hatte ich seit jeher eine Schwäche, auch wenn ich noch nie eines mit türkisen Haaren gesehen hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause begann Potter zu sprechen. „Zunächst einmal bedauern wir, was Ihnen widerfahren ist", begann er freundlich, wählte seine Worte mit einer Vorsicht, die mich selbst vorsichtig werden ließ, „dass es Draco Malfoy gelungen ist, Sie zu verschleppen – mit einer Pizza, die ein Portschlüssel gewesen ist und eigentlich für meine Frau Ginny gedacht war. Woher Malfoy weiß, dass wir sie in einer ausländischen Universität verstecken ..."

Wieder eine kurze Pause, und mich überkam das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann genau wusste, wie man sprechen musste um jemanden in den Bann zu ziehen. Ich versuchte, mich von seinen freundlichen Worten nicht einlullen zu lassen, und überlegte, wieso diese Menschen vorgaben, Romanfiguren zu sein. Was in aller Welt sie von mir wollen konnten, denn der Verdacht, dass sie mit ‚Draco Malfoy' unter einer Decke steckten, drängte sich mir von allein auf – wieso sollten zwei voneinander unabhängige Organisationen mir gleichzeitig vorspielen, dass sie aus ‚Harry Potter' kamen? Auch ohne ein Genie in Stochastik zu sein war mir klar, dass die Chancen dafür äußerst gering waren.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie erst einmal überzeugen, dass sie in einem Raum voller Zauberer ist", warf eine brünette Frau ein, die mit einem Säugling auf einem Stuhl an der Wand in meinem Rücken saß, und die mir eben zum ersten Mal auffiel. Mir wurde nun wirklich unheimlich, als neben Potter auch noch jemand anderes die Fähigkeit zu besitzen schien, meine Gedanken lesen zu können. Sämtliche Überlegungen dieser Art fielen jedoch in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus im Sturm, als einer der Rotschöpfe – fragt mich nicht welcher, mein Namensgedächtnis ist löchrig wie Schweizer Käse – mit einem Zauberstab fuchtelte und ich mich, schwerelos, in einer Höhe wiederfand, die mich zwang meinen Kopf einzuziehen, wenn ich nicht an die Decke stoßen wollte. „Zufrieden, Audrey?" fragte der grinsende Rotschopf gerade noch bevor ich schreien konnte.

* * *

Die Sitze in der letzten Uni waren bequemer gewesen, mit Kissen vor der Rückenlehne, und er seufzte; versteckte den Brief seiner Frau tief in der Muggelkleidung. ‚Wenn es eine Tochter wird, nennen wir sie Nymphe', wiederholte er gedankenverloren Astorias Worte. Hoffentlich würde ihm seine reinblütige Frau einen Sohn gebären! 

_Rache ausüben_. Das Blatt vor ihm, welches einen Sitzplan des Hörsaals darstellte, färbte einen weiteren Sitz rot; viele waren nicht mehr übrig. Sein Zauberstab hatte ihm diesen Saal gewiesen – wäre Ginny Potter hier, dann in diesem Saal, und Malfoy knurrte. _Rache ausüben_. Bisher hatte sich – in keiner Uni – einer der Sitze grün gefärbt, also Potter angezeigt, und Draco verbat sich den Gedanken, einfach zu seiner schwangeren Frau zurückzukehren. _Rache ausüben_. Tante Bellatrix würde dies nicht dulden, ihm einfach wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper entziehen; nur zu gut erinnerte sich der blonde Reinblüter an den Schmerz, den dies verursacht hatte, als er sich aus reiner Bequemlichkeit dem ersten ihrer Befehle widersetzt hatte._ Rache ausüben_.

Malfoy wandte seinen Blick von der schwarzhaarigen Dozentin, die sicher nur noch einige Wochen lehren würde – auch wenn Astoria ihr Kind früher zur Welt bringen würde als diese Muggel. Er musterte die Karte, die ihm nun enthüllte, dass auch der letzte der Studenten nicht Ginny Potter war, und Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er sich das Fluchen verbot. _Rache ausüben_. Astoria würde in drei Wochen entbinden! Tante Bellatrix würde nie zulassen, dass er seine Mission unterbrach, um dem beizuwohnen. Je öfter er daran dachte, desto entschlossener wurde er, Ginny Potter rechtzeitig zu finden._ Rache ausüben_.

Der Alarm war stumm losgegangen, als er schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Malfoys Gesicht, während er in eine der Herrentoiletten schlich und disapparierte. _Rache ausüben_.

Er kam in einer Toilette ähnlich der heraus, die er gerade verlassen hatte, schnaubte – wie bei seinem letzten Besuch in Bayreuth tropfte immer noch der Wasserhahn. Ein kurzer Zauber enthüllte ihm, wo die Muggel sich befand, die er vor gut einer Woche für Potter gehalten hatte, und er seufzte behaglich auf – in der Vorlesung wäre es ein leichtes, sie zu überraschen. _Rache ausüben_. Ein kurzer Verwechslungszauber auf den Dozenten und ihre Kommilitonen – und er hätte freie Bahn.

Sicher hatten Harry Potter und sein Kumpel Weasley das Gedächtnis der Muggel gelöscht; aber wenn er Tante Bellatrix an seinen Zauberstab ließe, würde sie dieses Problem innerhalb einiger Minuten lösen können. _Rache ausüben_. Ein kleiner Folterspruch, Imperius und ein wunderbares Ritual, und dann würde ihn die Muggel hoffentlich zu Ginny Potter führen. _Rache ausüben_._ Rache ausüben_. _Rache ausüben_. Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto größer wurde Tante Bellatrix' Kontrolle über seinen Körper. _Rache ausüben_. Schon vor Tagen hatte Draco begriffen, dass er sich dem Fluch kaum widersetzen konnte, dass Tante Bellatrix den Dunklen Lord viel zu sehr geliebt hatte, um ihm eine Chance zu geben. _Rache ausüben_.

Malfoy bekam kaum mit, wie er zauberte, plötzlich lagen die Muggel in dem Hörsaal – mit einer Ausnahme – auf dem Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr. _Rache ausüben_. Die Ausnahme wich von Draco zurück, wachsam, vorsichtig._ Rache ausüben_.

„Kein Grund, zurückzuweichen, Julia!" grinste Malfoy – sie hätte keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen. Bald würde sie ihm alles sagen, was sie bei Potter zu Hause gehört hätte – der große Harry Potter hätte es sicher als unter seiner Würde empfunden, eine Muggel verängstigt bei sich zu Hause einzusperren. Die Chance, dass sie etwas wusste, dass Malfoy zu Potters Frau führen würde, war also nicht gering. _Rache ausüben_. Mit einem hysterischen Lachen hob Draco den Zauberstab: „Crucio!"


	3. Zuviel Zucker ist ungesund

_So, der Abschluss. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und hoffe auf ein abschließendes Review, wie es euch gefallen hat ..._

* * *

**Rache ist süß – zuviel Zucker ist ungesund**

* * *

Rache ausüben. Es knisterte, als der gelbe Blitz des Cruciatus-Fluchs aus Dracos Zauberstab durch die abgestandene Hörsaalluft schnitt. _Rache ausüben. _Malfoy grinste; ihm verging das hämische Grinsen, als die Muggel vor ihm mit einer Reaktionsschnelligkeit, die er einem Nichtmagischen nie zugetraut hätte, unter dem Unverzeihlichen hinwegtauchte. _Rache ausüben._

Erneut zielte er, „Crucio!", doch bevor er den Fluch abfeuern konnte, hatte die Muggel einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, Dracos Augen wurden groß wie Schnätze, und ein roter Lichtblitz traf ihn mitten in die Brust, _Rache ausüb-_, und Draco brach sofort zusammen.

* * *

Die Zeitung raschelte, als Andromeda Tonks sie aufschlug, und ich wandte meinen Blick schnell von dem sich bewegenden Titelbild; hatte mich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, denn Fotos sollten stillhalten. Müde griff ich nach meinem Löffel, schob mir eine Ladung Cornflakes in den Mund – hatte, wie jede Nacht in der letzten Woche, nicht gut geschlafen, war zu sehr auf der Hut gewesen. Zwar hatte Potter energisch protestiert, als Bill Weasley mich am ersten Tag in diesem Haus einfach so in die Luft gehoben hatte, aber ob ich ihm trauen sollte ... darüber war ich mir noch nicht im Klaren. Harry Potter sollte es in der wirklichen Welt nicht geben – ich war mit ihm als Kinderbuchheld aufgewachsen, auch wenn man, vor allem ab dem fünften Band, anzweifeln konnte, dass das Buch sich für Kinder eignete. 

Die Tür zur Küche im Grimmauldplatz 12 flog auf, und herein kam – ich schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte – herein kam ich, _ich _mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand, und hinter ‚mir' flog mein blonder Entführer mit dem spitzen Gesicht. Verblüfft verschluckte ich mich an den Resten meines Müslis, griff hastig nach dem Glas Kürbissaft auf dem Tisch. Wie ich in den letzten Tagen festgestellt hatte, konnte ich Kürbissaft nicht ausstehen, aber er war immer noch besser als ersticken.

Einen Zwilling hatte ich nicht, und so dachte ich an Vielsafttrank aus den Büchern, und Harry Potter musterte mich viel zu wissend und grinste über beide Ohren und nickte, während ich – das andere Ich – den Blonden vor meinem Ich auf dem Tisch ablegte.

„Haben wir Malfoy endlich erwischt", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir, und Hermine Weasley trat in mein Gesichtsfeld mit gezücktem Zauberstab und nickte Andromeda Tonks zu, die mir ihren Enkel Teddy in die Arme drückte und mich von meinem Platz hochscheuchte.

Fassungslos, dass es mich nun zweimal gab, ließ ich mich auf einen bequemen Sessel an einer der Wände sinken und hievte Teddy auf meinen Schoss, stellte fest, dass fast zehnjährige Kinder viel schwerer waren als erwartet und kümmerte mich doch nicht darum.

Während ich den Jungen gedankenverloren auf meinen Knien wippen ließ, richteten Hermine und Andromeda ihre Zauberstäbe auf Malfoy, der sich noch immer nicht rührte, und murmelten Beschwörungen, die ich nicht annähernd verstehen konnte, hatte ich doch Latein nie belegt und stattdessen Französisch gehört.

Mein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu der Person, die so aussah wie ich, und ich zerbrach mir den Kopf, wie das möglich sein konnte, wie dieser Kerl – oder diese Kerlin – mir aufs Haar gleichen konnte. Das gleiche gefärbt rote Haar, die gleichen dunklen, braunen Augen – diese Type hatte sogar meine rote Brille auf der Nase. Oder hatte _ich ihre _Brille auf meiner Nase? Woher wusste ich überhaupt, dass ich die richtige Julia war – vielleicht fragte die da drüben sich gerade, wieso ich so aussah wie sie ...

Mein anderes Ich kicherte als könne es meine Gedanken lesen, und ich beobachtete schockiert, wie sich Blasen auf dem Gesicht meines Gegenübers bildeten, und mein Gesicht sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzog. Dann stand er vor mir – Ron Weasley, in meinen Muggelkleidern – Hilfe, ich begann schon in ihren Worten zu reden. Jedenfalls stand Weasley vor mir, nahm die Kopie meiner Brille ab, und als ich den türkisen Rock und den grauen Pulli an Weasleys Körper musterte – die eindeutig aus meinem Schrank kamen und an Weasley einfach lächerlich wirkten – war ich doch erleichtert über die Erkenntnis, dass ich wirklich ich war.

Während ich also versuchte, meine entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder in einigermaßen menschliche Bahnen zu lenken, hatten Andromeda und Hermine weiter an Malfoy herumgehext, und Teddy lehnte sich an meine Schulter und schloss müde die Augen weil er einen großen Teil der Nacht wachgewesen war – er konnte bei Vollmond schlecht schlafen, hatte Andromeda erzählt, auch wenn er kein Werwolf geworden ist. Gedankenverloren strich ich ihm mit der Hand durch die türkisen Haare, beobachtete, wie die beiden Hexen mit den Zauberstäben versuchten, einen Kreis zu durchbrechen, der um Malfoy wogte.

Schließlich löste sich das bronzene Band in Luft auf, und ein markerschütternder Schrei des Blonden durchschnitt die Stille in der Küche, hallte von den Wänden wider und steigerte sich zum ohrenbetäubenden Getöse, bis Malfoy in sich zusammensackte, ohnmächtig, und das einzige Geräusch in der Küche von Teddy rührte, der seine Haare vor Schreck schwarz färbte und losheulte.

* * *

Eine Woche später saß ich auf meinem unbequemen Platz in der Uni und hörte meiner Professorin zu, wie sie über differentielle Geometrie dozierte, nichtsahnend, was sich in den letzten Tagen am Grimmauldplatz 12 ereignet hatte. Dank eines Zaubers von Hermine war ‚Harry Potter' nun wieder definitiv ein Kinderbuchheld, Draco Malfoy wartete im St. Mungo's darauf, dass die Reste des Fluchs seiner Tante von ihm genommen wurden, und ich erinnerte mich weder an die Familie Weasley, die so anders aussah als in den Filmen, noch an den kleinen Teddy mit seinen Haaren, die wieder in einem hellen türkis schimmerten. 

Neben mir riss Kathrin einen sarkastischen Witz über unsere Chancen auf dem **Arbeitsmarkt**, und ich stimmte in das leise Lachen mit ein. Dann dachte ich wieder daran, wieviel ich nachzuholen hatte, da ich über eine Woche krank gewesen war – offiziell, und ich war selbst davon überzeugt –, und mir wurde fast übel.

* * *

Phineas Nigellus schnarchte so leise wie beim letzten Mal, auch wenn ihm diesmal Severus Snape Gesellschaft leistete, während Albus so wach um sich blickte, wie es selbst zu seinen Lebzeiten selten gewesen war. Die hellblauen Augen ihres Vorvorgängers waren direkt auf Longbottom gerichtet, der mit einem quirligen, schwarzhaarigen Säugling vor ihr in einem Sessel saß und zusammen mit ihr auf Harry Potter wartete. 

„Und Sie wollen Ihn wirklich nicht noch umziehen, Professor? Oder dem armen Jungen zumindest die Haare kämmen?" fragte Minerva mittlerweile zum dritten Mal, während sie auf die Uhr sah; gewöhnlich verspätete Potter sich nicht, wenn im Ministerium so wenig los war wie in diesen Monaten – selbst Fabius Watkins befand dauernd in Hogwarts, weil er sich in seinem Porträt im Ministerium langweilte.

„Die Haare habe ich ihm vor fünfzehn Minuten erst gekämmt", entgegnete Longbottom grinsend und zuckte mit den Achseln, „die sind genauso störrisch wie die seines Vaters!"

– „Oder seines Großvaters", erwiderte Professor McGonagall und schürzte die Lippen, gab sich einen Moment nostalgisch der Erinnerung an den in Verwandlung so begabten Unruhestifter hin, der – so wie sein bester Freund Black – so stolz auf die Einbrüche seines Sohnes erst ins Ministerium und dann in Gringotts gewesen wäre. „Aber wieso haben Sie den Jungen in ein Hemdchen der _Chudley Cannons_ gesteckt?! Ginny wird ausrasten, auch wenn sie mittlerweile nicht mehr bei den Harpies spielt sondern als Quidditchkorrespondentin beim _Tagespropheten_ arbeitet!"

Neville gluckste, und nach einem Moment der gespielten Empörung stimmte Minerva mit ein. Wieso auch nicht, immerhin hatten die Heiler Malfoy entflucht. Seine Mutter würde übersprudeln vor Erleichterung, hatte sie sich doch mit ihrem Verdacht nur an die Auroren gewandt, weil sie ihren Sohn nicht in Askaban verrotten sehen wollte, auch wenn dort mittlerweile keine Dementoren mehr sein durften – unumstößlich Anweisung von Minister Shacklebolt.

„Ich muss sagen, ich werde den kleinen ganz schön vermissen", gestand Longbottom und strich James über die strubbeligen Haare, „so ein quirliges Kind, wenn der erst nach Hogwarts kommt, der tanzt uns allen mit Vergnügen auf der Nase herum!"

– „Du darfst ihn gern besuchen, so oft du möchtest, Neville!" kam eine Stimme belustigt von der Tür, und ein Blick über Longbottoms Schulter zeigte Minerva den Vater des Kindes, der mit den gleichen störrischen Haaren im Türrahmen lehnte, „Du hast sowieso was gut bei Ginny und mir!"

Dankbar ging Minerva auf den Wechsel des Themas ein – wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr der Junge ihnen auf der Nase herumtanzen würde, wenn er nur _gering_ nach seinen Namensvettern kam, dann wurde ihr heute schon schummrig. „Stimmt es, dass Malfoy ihre Frau fast erwischt hätte?" hakte sie also nach und schlug die Beine übereinander, biss die Zähne zusammen, als Potter neben Neville Platz nahm und viel zu ernst nickte.

– „Er war bereits an der Uni in Frankreich, an der sie sich versteckte. Kam zum Glück nicht auf die Idee, dass die schwarzhaarige schwangere Frau an der Tafel Ginny war – wir haben verheimlicht, dass Ginny unser zweites Kind erwartet, Malfoy hat sich auf die Studierenden versteift!"

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln nahm Harry von Longbottom seinen Sohn entgegen, und während der Junge vergnügt quietschte, schloss Albus Dumbledore in seinem Bild die Augen und schlief ein. „Ginny lässt euch übrigens liebe Grüße ausrichten und –", jetzt musterte Potter seinen Sohn genauer und lief rot an, „LONGBOTTOM! Weswegen, bei Merlins stinkenden Unterhosen, hast du _Ginnys und meinen Sohn_ in einen Fetzen der CHUDLEY CANNONS gesteckt?!!! Die, wie sonst auch, auf dem letzten Tabellenplatz herumhängen?"


End file.
